lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Night and Fog
Plot A Jew who worked with the Nazis during World War II is accused of killing his wife, a Holocaust survivor. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet (credit only) Recurring cast * Eric Bogosian as Defense Attorney Gary Lowenthal * Joan Copeland as Judge Rebecca Stein * Leslie Hendrix as Assistant M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Fred J. Scollay as Judge Andrew Barsky Guest cast * Nehemiah Persoff as David Steinmetz * Reizl Bozyk as Mrs. Liebmann * Chip Zien as Mr. Green * Diane Venora as Mara Feder * Danny Maseng as Rabbi Dworkin * John Driver as Malcolm Haynes * Bahni Turpin as Theresa Jones * Paula Laurence as Mrs. Franzel * Joe Bacino as Jack O'Malley * Cookie Rufino as Tina Montoya * Beryl Bernay as Librarian * Paul Schulze as EMS Medic * George Rafferty as 1st Policeman * Joe Perce as 2nd Policeman * Alan J. Kitty as Reporter References *World War II *The Holocaust Quotes ---- ---- Background information and notes * This episode is based on the John Demjanjuk (a.k.a. "Ivan the Terrible") case. John Demjanjuk (born Ivan Mykolaiovych Demianiuk) was a retired Ukrainian-American auto worker, a former soldier in the Soviet Red Army, and a POW during World War II. John Demjanjuk was accused of being Ivan the Terrible, the nickname given to a notorious guard Ivan Marchenko, at the Treblinka extermination camp during the Holocaust. In 2011, he was accused of war crimes as a different guard named Ivan Demjanjuk, who served at the Sobibor extermination camp. Already in 1944, a cruel guard named "Ivan", sharing the distinct duties and the extremely violent behavior with a guard named "Nicholas", is mentioned in survivor literature (Rok w Treblince by Jankiel Wiernik, translated into English as A Year in Treblinka in 1945); however, very little is known about Ivan Marchenko. (Source: ) * With a storyline about a Nazi collaborator, the episode title "Night and Fog" may be taken from Alain Resnais' famed 1955 documentary about the Nazi concentration camps. "Nacht und Nebel" (German for "Night and Fog") was also a directive of Adolf Hitler resulting in kidnapping and disappearance of many political activists and resistance 'helpers' throughout Nazi Germany's occupied territories. It was a specific punishment for opponents of the Nazis in occupied countries and intended to intimidate local populations into submission by denying families and friends of "les disparus" all knowledge of what had happened to them. * Actor Eric Bogosian appears as Gary Lowenthal in this episode. Many years later, Bogosian would become a regular cast member on Law & Order: Criminal Intent as Captain Danny Ross. * In this episode we learn that Detective Lennie Briscoe's father was a G.I. in World War II, and belonged to the first Allied regiment that went into the Büchenwald concentration camp. * Benjamin Stone briefly mentions his daughter in this episode. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes